The purpose of the study is to determine whether the presence of a kind of bacteria, called Enter aggregative E. coli, in stool is related to the development of diarrhea, other intestinal complaints such as nausea or cramping, or to weight loss. 150 HIV infected adults will be enrolled in this study.